


The date in France

by Realfairygirl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Random plot, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Realfairygirl
Summary: This is my ideas of some of the things that could happen . I know i have other books to finish however .I need to write about one of my new obsession's , mainly self indulgent really.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 4





	1. going to France

The day beings , as usual, at 7am, Sebastian goes to wake the young master Ciel up.

"Ah young master it time to get up " Ciel wakes up after a few moments of string awake.

"Ah Sebastian what time is it? do you have news on my next order ?"

" Yes of course master. it's 7am as usual." Sebastian hands Ciel a letter, and helps the young master Ciel get dressed, like Sebastian does everyday.

"Ah i see it appears i have to make my way to France there seems to be a concerning number cases of wolf activity there."

"Also Sebastian i have some orders for you."

"What are those orders my young Lord." 

"The orders are simple , take Grell with us to France and you let him do whatever he pleases within reason , ill call if i need you at any point. "

" I understand my , young Lord."

"Grell will be meeting us there I suspect he has some, terrible ideas of what he's going to do."

" Of course my Lord, do you wish for the servants to get ready as well?"

"No they will be fine plus they will only get in the way."

"Understood my lord i shall get a few things ready"

"Do hurry we don't have alot of time."

Sebastian and Ciel get their stuff ready. ride in a carriage leaving all the other servants behind they wave goodbye , quite a number of hours pass until they make it to France , where Grell was indeed waiting at the port of Calais

"Remember you're orders Sebastian , I'll be back later" Ciel walks of to go to see what all the commotion about wolfs was. 

"bassy it's just you and me now , aren't you looking forwards to it , I have so much planned for us come on follow me bassy~ ."he runs off a bit ahead smiling and waits for Sebastian, after Grell realizes hes taking his time

"I'm coming sir" he follows Grell to wherever he is taking him to.

They end up outside an coffee shop by Seine river , Grell seems pleased with himself having took Sebastian to a romantic cafe by the river , to try to finally win Sebastian over , having made that deal with Ciel a little while ago . To allow Grell to whatever he pleased with Sebastian for a whole day, in saying this he knew it had to be perfect he could just feel himself being completely happy in Sebastian's presence. However it seemed as though Sebastian did not feel much of the same way. But played along instead, Grell took no notice of this. 

"Bassy do you like where we are ?" Grell seems still really happy with himself, for getting them a seat here  
  
"its nice " Sebastian agrees with him so Grell is pleased 

Grell smiles as he sits down on the table that looks out to the Seine River, Sebastian sits on the other end of the table making sure to not make it seem like he doesn't want to be there. A young lady about 20 comes over .

"What can I get you lovely gentlemen" The lady smiles

"Tea is fine strong if you can , no sugar just black" Sebastian , just really asked for something plain

"Tea for me aswell , with sugar and milk" there orders where very similar yet so different, Grell thought to himself couldn't it be more perfect .


	2. the rest of the date it's self

After Grell and Sebastian had sat themselves down for a little while , both have there tea they sit and Grell stares at Sebastian wondering if he's having any fun at all here. Grell can't really tell if he is or not, as Sebastian doesn't really portray much emotion. 

"Bassy , are you enjoying this ?" Grell finally asked him whether or not he's liking his time here or its just another game that Ciel Phantomhive had planned out to stop him from following him around.

"Of course I am Grell." Sebastian once again agreed just so that Grell would be happy however , if Sebastian where to be asked if he loved him he'd simply stand there for a few seconds after replying with of course not. However that was a lie to himself he did like Grell but it was against all laws and Ciel Phantomhive is of course his young master. Ciel came first that's what Sebastian saw it as he was bound by a contract after all. 

"Oh my Bassy I'm so glad you're liking being with me can we stay like this Bassy ?" Grell places his hand on top of Sebastian's hand that is resting on the table gently grabbing it as he did so. 

Sebastian stared at Grells hand that was now holding his with an almost emotionful gaze , Sebastian as it were actually didn't mind it for some extent liked him holding his hand. However he is only here to please him as Ciel ordered him to do of course that was if it was within reason of it. He couldn't just do something that was too selling or something that suggested his more hidden feelings." We can as long as my young master does not need me after all what kind of a butler would I be if I didn't do that? After all I'm one hell of a butler."

"Oh , why can't you forget about that kid and come run away with me.~" 

"You know I can't do that I'd be braking our contract. " 

"Why not Bassy it's not like it's true love like we are right? We are just meant to be.~" 

"Grell I can't do that. "

"Come on Bassy it's easy . I'll show you something's in this town that might change your mind." 

"No- fine but I'm not leaving young master got it if he calls me I will go straight away got it." 

"Of course Bassy now come on we have to cover." Grell drags Sebastian off while holding his hand after of course, Sebastian had payed for the tea. Grell takes Sebastian to what looks like some kind of fair that is going on , however he didn't stop there but instead took him up to the top of a hill with a view of the whole of France.

"This place is wonderful I'm sure young master would like to see it at some point." 

"Bassy listen to how peaceful it is , and leave him out of this. I bought you here because this views beauty doesn't have compare to how I care. About you my Bassy."


	3. the call of the young master

"Grell I have to go" Sebastian stands up. Looks at his hand that's glowing "the young master needs my help."

"Bassy don't go! " Grell grabs Sebastian's leg and holds on to it as he attempts to run away.

"Grell I cannot linger here any longer my young master is in danger." Sebastian stares at Grell now looking rather anyoyed but also in that same glaze there is a slight bit of emotion.

"You'll have to carry me then Bassy I'm not letting go for anything."

"Very well then Grell" with that Sebastian picks up Grell and begins running to where the young master is Ciel is in a spot of bother with the locals it appears they aren't too happy to see the queen's guard dog here. Sebastian lands near to him still holding Grell " honestly master in trouble already? How do you want this situation handled my master?"

"Kill them all they are fools for trying to get rid of me they are also protecting that bloody dog. Why are you carrying around that disgusting reaper."

"I have became rather fond of him. That and he wouldn't leave me alone. Right then let's begin shall we" Sebastian puts Grell down onto the floor and pulls out his silverware.

"Oh Bassy let me help won't you." Grell gets out his chainsaw and runs at them with it , Sebastian follows and throws the knifes into the remaining ones.

"There sorted my young master, after all what kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't help you my master because I'm simply just one hell of a butler."

"Oh Bassy you were fantastic."

"Take him away Sebastian I'll handle this for now."

"As you wish master" Sebastian picks up Grell again and goes back to the spot they were sitting at before Ciel had called Sebastian. placing him back down there.

"Oh Bassy , I can't believe it your finally starting to like me. Oh I feel so happy my heart might explode onto you."

"I've only grown fond of you Grell that does not , directly link to one and other."

"Oh Bassy of course it does you just don't know it yet. i honesty never thought you'd pick me up." Grell was partially fond of being held by Sebastian however still didn't quite think he'd actually pick him up to get him to come with him. Grell thought he'd beat him to the ground again but he didn't, it was improvement in same ways at the same time Grell felt almost broken that he still didn't care about him like he does. 

"Grell don't push it. What i feel is in now way in which important to you." 

"Oh Bassy of course it is , tell me truly is this for you or the kid you care so much about." Sebastian pauses for a moment looking at Grell. Sebastian wanted to tell him but couldn't say anything his young master wouldn't approve of what is he saying. Sebastian did not want to disappoint Ciel nor could he hide his feelings for ever. Yet he did feel it but could keep himself away if maybe he stayed away he wouldn't have to admit anything. 

"Well Grell its up to you to think my my , do excuse me i have to leave now " Sebastian runs away off into the distance before Grell could even say anything more Sebastian had already left far into the distance leaving Grell more confused than before, He thinks he likes him but cannot work out if he does or not.


End file.
